nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Security Camera
A Security Camera is a part of a locations security system. It sends a closed-circuit feed where a security guard can monitor critical areas. If the monitor spotted something suspicious, they could zoom in to get a better look (causing a whirring sound). If they confirmed a sighting, an alarm could be sound placing the security guards on alert. Shooting a security camera would also set off an alarm. If a security camera has a light on it, it is active. No One Lives Forever UNITY had security cameras set up at the UNITY Headquarters in England. Santa held a course in Advanced Field Tactics for Cate Archer just before she left for Berlin to assist Dr. Otto Schenker in defecting from East Germany. Santa warned Archer that security cameras would also spot any bodies within their field of view. When Archer met up with Werner von Haupt, he gave her a false identification card that would allow her to get past staff at the STASI research facility. He warned her that it would not fool guards or security cameras. If the alarm was set by a security camera, it would lock the lower level in the facility. There was a security camera located at the entrance and in the manager's office of the Das Einsame Valkyrie night club in Hamburg, West Germany. Security cameras were present at the Bremen docks where H.A.R.M. had the freighter Lorelei was loading cargo containers. Archer also encountered security cameras at the offices of Dumas Industrial Enterprises located in Bumberton, England. To shut down the security system, Archer had to use her Cigarette Lighter to start a trashcan fire. This caused the security guard to leave his post, allowing Archer to shut off the system. Mr. Smith noted the high number of security cameras present in the Dumas Towers and construction site next door. While on the premises, Archer found a memo stating that Hybrid Electronics would be out next week to adjust the focal length on the security cameras. Security cameras can be rendered harmless by using a Camera Disabler. Archer received training on such a device before heading to the state of Washington in the United States. :Once the Camera Disabler is introduced in An Ounce of Hope, a Pound of Despair, the player may select it for other missions. There were also a lot of security cameras at the H.A.R.M. rocket launch facility located on a tropic island off the coast of Mandaru. In order to board the rocket, Archer had to avoid being detected by the security cameras and setting off any alarms. Archibald Dumas had security cameras set up at the Gondola platforms heading up to the Dumas Chateau in the West German Alps. No One Lives Forever 2 The CT-180 Utility Launcher developed by UNITY could deliver a camera disabler from a safe distance. This was one of the ammo types for this gadget. Archer encountered security cameras in the Soviet Army base located in Siberia. These were primarily found in the new records building. Anoop Banerjee had a security camera overlooking the entrance to his India branch headquarters vault. The security cameras located within the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base located in the had a different look than the cameras used in the Soviet Union and India. The housing for the camera was a sphere instead of a box. When Archer was attempting to escape the underwater base after Joseph Anders went on his rampage, one of the power sources from the security cameras was causing an electrical hazard and had to be shut down before it cold be bypassed. See Also * Camera Disabler * CT-180 Utility Launcher * Lipstick Spy Camera Trivia * As John Jack was not concerned about using stealth, there were no security cameras in Contract J.A.C.K. External link * Security camera on Wikipedia Category:Hazards Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Hazards Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Hazards